1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna used for electronic devices, such as notebooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the high-speed development of the mobile communication, people more and more expect to use a computer or other portable terminals to optionally connect to Internet. GPRS (General Packer Radio Service) and WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) allow users to access data wirelessly over both cellular networks and 802.11b WLAN system. When operating in GPRS, the data transmitting speed is up to 30 Kbps˜50 Kbps, while when connected to a WLAN access point, the data transmitting speed is up to 11 Mbps. People can select different PC cards and cooperate with the portable terminals such as the notebook computer or the like to optionally connect to Internet. Since WLAN has a higher transmitting speed, WLAN is usually used to provide public WLAN high-speed data services in some hot areas (for example, hotel, airport, coffee bar, commerce heartland, conference heartland and etc.). When leaving from these hot areas, network connection is automatically switched to GPRS.
As it is known to all, an antenna plays an important role in wireless communication. As a result, the PC card may choose individual antennas to respectively operate at WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network), namely GPRS, and WLAN. It arises a hot problem to integrate two individual antennas in a limited space to go along with the miniaturization of portal devices. Please refer to FIG. 1, a multi-band antenna 10′ comprises a first type of antenna which is used in WWAN and has first and second antennas 1′, 2′ and a second type of antenna which is used in WLAN and has third and fourth antennas 3′, 4′. The multi-band antenna 10′ is integrally made from a metal sheet and integrates the first type of antenna for WWAN and the second type antenna for WLAN together. However, with the two types of antennas integration, the interference therebetween will become greater, and owing to this structure, the multi-band antenna 10′ can not achieve desired bandwidth. TW pat. No. 253070 discloses a wide band antenna. As shown in FIG. 2 of TW Pat. No. 253070, the wide band antenna has a gap 30 formed by cutting the radiating portion 24 of the antenna and an inductance is soldered on the position of the gap 30, so that the radiating portion 24 of the antenna become an integer. However, the method of soldering a reactance on an antenna is difficult to achieve except the antenna is arranged on a PCB. In present removable devices, one most popular antenna, PIFA antenna for short, is used widely. Because of the lack of the supporting from a PCB, said means of assembling a reactance don't conform to this kind of antenna.
Hence, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing antennas.